The present invention relates generally to power tools, and more particularly to compressors.
Air compressors are becoming commonplace in home workshops. In general, an air compressor, or an air pump, is a machine that decreases the volume and increases the pressure of a quantity of air by mechanical means. Air thus compressed possesses great potential energy, because when the external pressure is removed, the air expands rapidly. The controlled expansive force of compressed air is used in many ways and provides the motive force for air motors and tools, including pneumatic hammers, air drills, sandblasting machines, and paint sprayers.
A conventional home workshop air compressor includes a storage tank for compressed air, and a prime mover mounted on the storage tank for compressing the air in the tank. The prime mover may be a gas engine or an electric motor, but most conventional home workshop models utilize electric power. The tanks are typically steel and cylindrical in shape, and sizes vary greatly, but typically, home workshop models range between four and thirty gallons. The air compressors typically include a pedestal of some kind (e.g., four feet) that allow the compressors to rest on a surface such as a floor. Alternatively, for some larger models, a pair of wheels may be provided on one end of the tank and a handle on the other end, permitting the air compressor to be wheeled around a work shop, for example.
While conventional air compressors work well for their intended purpose, they often add additional clutter in an already crowded work shop or garage. This problem is particularly true for compressors that have larger tanks, which handymen often select because of their larger air reserve capacity.
The size and configuration of conventional home workshop air compressors can also make their storage difficult. For most designs, the tanks are rounded, and the handle, pump, and the motor protrude above the tank. This configuration makes stacking or storing items on the tank difficult or impossible.
Another problem with air compressors is aesthetics. For most conventional air compressor designs, the motor, the tank, the wheels, and the handle are exposed, causing the compressor to have an industrial appearance. Although the compressor is often stored and used in a workshop environment, the various components that are visible on a compressor may make the workshop appear crowded or unkempt.
Home workshop air compressors can also be loud, especially in a closed environment. The compressor must run to generate and maintain pressure in the tank, and its operation can be a loud distraction.
The present invention solves many problems of the prior art by providing an air compressor that is mounted in a workbench. The workbench includes a work surface at its top, on which work may be performed, or items may be stored.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the workbench may be provided on wheels, such as caster wheels. This feature permits the compressor and workbench to be wheeled to a convenient location. The workbench may have open sides, so that the compressor is exposed, or may have panels so that the compressor is hidden from view. If panels are used, the workbench may have an attractive appearance, and thereby may easily be integrated into a workshop or other environment. In addition, the panels may be used to attenuate noise from the compressor motor. The panels may be removable to provide access to the compressor for maintenance or repair.
If panels are used on the outside of the workbench, in accordance with another aspect of the invention, a mechanism may be provided whereby a drain for the air compressor may be remotely actuated. For example, a handle may be provided on the outside of a panel on the workbench that is connected to the drain plug by a linkage. As another example, a foot pedal may be provided that is connected to the drain plug. The remote actuation of the compressor provides a mechanism by which the compressor tank may be drained without opening the panels or having to reach under the workbench.
The air compressor mounted within the workbench may utilize direct drive, belt drive, or other suitable drive systems. The prime mover for the air compressor is preferably electric. If the motor utilizes an electrical system, the power feed to the motor may be used to power an outlet on the workbench. The outlet may be provided on the outer shell of the workbench (e.g., on a panel on the outside of the workbench). A switch may be provided that routes the power to the outlet instead of the motor, or the outlet may be alive at all times.